Josée Trembley
.]] Name: Josée Trembley Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Information, gossip, debate, acting, hard work, manipulating, impressing her mother Appearance: The young girl stands around around 5'1" and weights about 121 lb. She has an oval face with a pointy chin. Her nose is small and round and her nostrils share similar traits. Her eyes are larger than average and wide due to her Korean origin. Her lips are light-shade of pink and curve upwards giving her a constant grinning look. Josée has short hair that reaches down to the bottom of her ears. She also spikes her hair backwards giving a strange intimidating/smug look. She has a short neck leading to a medium built torso. She's well built and has a bit above-average muscle size. Clothing wise, Josée prefers non-revealing clothes. She often wears long dresses or more proper clothing and never wears skirts, short sleeves shirts or anything that shows too much skin. Often she chooses clothing with a mauve or red coloring and often chooses ones with flower designs on them. Her personal favourite outfit that she wears is a long green dress with sunflowers scatter over it along with white sandals. She also rarely wears hats. Biography: Josée mother was Kim who immigrated from South Korea to live in Canada along with her family. During this period she met a rich man named Jean-Paul who was the N.P.D. representative in the Timmins-James Bay district and the two soon fell in love. Kim then took courses to become an English teacher at a university. A year later the couple got married. Kim was 19 and Jean-Paul was 24. While the two were still in love they decided to try for a child. Eventually their wish was granted when the two receive not just a baby but identical twins. Josée was the first to be born and her brother Remy soon followed. Their birthday was 21st of May which was also the starting of the Gemini zodiac which was also known as the twins. The newly wedded couple were overjoyed in receiving their new bundle of joy but things would soon change. Sadly this came with bad news as the couple was told that Josée suffer from the Turner Syndrome. While the syndrome was a rare case that happen to a very few girls, it was explain to the couple that due to the fact that the twins were of the opposite sex and identical, that the female twin would suffer from it. The symptoms were told to the couple that they were radically different from child to child but they always came with shortness and a few other symptoms that would be later identify as she grew. While the news was grave it was good to hear she did not suffer any heart problems. The couple then headed home with their new children. After four years the couple relationship soon started to break. Josée started shown new symptoms such as repeatedly getting ear infections and what seems to be lack of hearing. Also Jean-Paul started to lose his humour and grew to become more and more of a workaholic and started to have stricter behaviours around Kim and her wilder nature. Then arguments started to happen and soon the short live marriage was broken. Kim moves to the United-States at St.Paul, Minnesota and took Remy along with her. Jean-Paul had an agreement with her and was able to keep Josée with him for mix reason of keeping a child for himself and for the fact her already establish visits to the family doctor for her Turner Syndrome. Josée grew up and started school. The young girl shown some little problems of getting along with other kids as her hearing problems gave her initial trouble. She sometimes didn't hear someone yelling at her and soon she was consider by the other younger kids that she was snobby and care little for the rest of them due to her father wealth. This saddens Josée who tried explaining she had hearing problems but kids would either mock her or something else otherwise. Eventually this misunderstanding was explain to the kids and the minor hostility soon ended but Josée clearly remember those days of being antagonized. Home wasn't much better on the other hand. Many thing happen as Josée grew up. The most common one was the times she asks questions about her mother and twin brother. Her father would talk little about them and when the questions came he gave little information about her. The most Josée would get would be how wild, stupid and emotional her mother was and how clingy her brother was to her mother. Apart from that her father often shoo her away or simply answer with useless information. The only time she got a serious reaction from her father was when she asks how come her mother didn’t send her any letters. Her father of course simply said that her mother was too busy or something. Only when Josée mention maybe she should send her mother a letter did her father suddenly burst into a random rage. He instantly denied her of any communications with her mother and the subject was drop right there. Josée has never quite understood why her father denied her but the memory of him yelling and standing before her at eight years old frighten her too much for her to dare ask the question again. Apart from subjects related to her mother Josée lived a strict life with her father. She was force to study hard and to show results to receive any kind of reaction from her father. Luckily in exchange he often bought her whatever she wanted to keep her amuse as she gain little attention from him. Josée spend little time with her father apart from of a few things. Namely were her visits for her syndrome or being taught how to act as what her father deem a lady should. While Josée was never really attached to her father, part of her always wanted him to praise her and so she followed her father teachings to the letter. She studied hard, learn to stray away from more popular stuff such as pop idols, parties and other wild stuff that her father deemed improper. Most of all her father often brought to formal parties and Josée always had to act in a well manner fashion. Often she would be praise for acting so mature for her age. Along with this her father would put up an image by pretending to be a loving father and acting proud of his daughter. While Josée knew this was all a lie to fool other people she couldn't help but enjoy how her father talk about her and praise her. Even if it was a lie it was the only time she truly felt her father at least acknowledged her just a bit. Her life and teachings at home were soon brought over at school. She would steer away from the wilder children and more or less stick with the ones who showed a calm behavior. While her social life never really flourishes it wasn't that she really wanted. It wasn't that she didn't want friend but in fact she always deep down wanted to have some other children to laugh with but her fear of her father disapproval of her friends scared her too much. While she spends most of her elementary school as a loner and studying she was tease by a few times by other kids. It didn't last long as those who did try to mock her soon learn she had a sharp tongue, cold attitude and an eternal grudge. While extremely short for her size due to her syndrome she did make herself know for her cold attitude and most kids stayed away from her either out of fear or simply annoyed by the inability to provoke her. She had effectively ruined any chance to make any friends and before she knew it herself she was slowly turning like her father. At the age of 12 little their was little change with the girl. She simply followed the same daily routine her father had guided her into. The girl never grew a interest in a sport or activity in her younger years and so she simply either drown herself in learning new things to impress people at the large parties her father brought her to or read books. She never was really into reading but it always kept her attention somehow. Things change when her father announced they were moving to Sudbury. The move didn't bother Josée at all since she had nothing to miss of her hometown. Their were no true happy memories and she barely anyone to actually call a friend back at home. When arriving to her new home it finally had hit her. She was going to a new school with new people. She was a total stranger and no one knew her. How was she supposed to act? Her initial thoughts were to act the same way she did before but part of her wanted something different and this time she knew she shouldn't care about her father’s reaction. Eventually school started and Josée portrayed herself as an intelligent and charismatic girl. While she made a few friends during her initial days and found her group in what seem to be the popular kids, her first true friend was Danna. The two girls met when Josée wanted to try the debate club. The two met during the club opening and soon became best friends. Unlike Josée, Danna was quiet, mellow and express herself very little of the time. The new found friendship instantly brought joy to Josée who never truly had a friend. The two soon were inseparable and hung out together whenever they had the chance. Her father seems to have approved of Danna as she was allowed to come to the house and vice-versa. Josée’s first time over at Danna's house was a significant moment in her life as she notices the relationship between Danna's mother and her daughter. They were the only two in the family (her father had died a car accident when she was young) and soon the pain of loneliness had appear in Josée’s heart. She never knew how much she missed having a mother and now she did. She wanted to confront her father about it but she knew he would have the same reaction again. This change when she turned 14. One day when Josée was invited over night at Danna's house a question that Josée had stopped asking had come up. Danna ask where was her mother. Josée explain what her father had told her when she was younger. Eventually she also confess that she wish she could communicate with her mother in a way but also explain her father's rage. Danna's mother overheard this conversation and found it quite strange. She steps into the room and question why Josée wasn't allowed to see her mother and Josée simply answer that her father never told her why. Danna's mother volunteer to help Josée send a letter to her mother after hearing the reason. This came to a surprise to Josée but she accepted right away. She knew her mother name and maiden name and with a bit of help she actually found her mother address. Eventually a letter was send asking so many questions along with a picture of her. Josée was beyond happy for the help Danna and her mother gave her and would never forget the debt she owned to both of them. At home she kept this a secret from her father knowing that if there was a letter that would come back, it would be at Danna's house. Several weeks later into the summer vacations that very letter came. Danna had called over to announce it to Josée who then race off to her friend's with the largest surprise of her life. Her mother was actually standing right there in front of Danna's house. The reunion was probably the most important moment is Josée's life. Both went back home to her father to announce the visit. The man had mix emotions between anger and confusion of her mother's arrival and he soon entered an argument with her. With some convincing, Josée was allowed to stay over with her mother at the local hotel. After spending the week with her mother, Josée compared the life style of her father and mother. In a week her mother had shown her all the love, appreciation and attention she desired. When her mother announced to her that she was returning home to the USA, Josée took the chance to go with her. She told her mother of her desire to move with her. Kim was thrilled with the thought of having her daughter live with her. The two went to her fathers to discuss about it. Enraged by the recent turn of events and the sudden decision, Josée's father accepted the agreement and declared that he never wanted to see his daughter again. Josée was hurt by her father's reaction but part of her was overjoyed with the thought of living with her mother. She said her farewells to Danna and left for the USA. The transition from one country to another was odd for Josée. Everything was slightly different. While the lifestyles were the same, she felt that it didn't have the northern Canadian feeling she had grown used to. To add she didn't quite know anyone. Especially when she met her twin brother, Remy, who looked like an identical version of herself except for the fact that he was a little taller, muscular and the fact that he was a guy. Josée was curious about her brother and wanted to learn about him. While at first the two got along, they weren't close and often didn't talk to each and other much. Meanwhile her mother spent as much time as she could with Josée to make up with the time that was lost. Meanwhile her Turner Syndrome proved to be less harmful during her teenage years. She had lost some of her hearing and her chest would not develop in which she was given growth hormones to help with her growth for both her chest and height which improved slightly. She had also learnt that she was infertile which caused shock to her as she wanted children when she would grow older. The doctors explained that some treatment later might be able to give a solution to her infertility but she would have to wait. The transition to the states was complete when she started high school. Josée found herself joining the debate club and theatre club when she started. For some reason she still had the urge to act, pretend she was someone else and hiding her true feelings. She was still trying to play the role of a proper girl and stayed away from groups that look wild. Specifically she was looking for preppy people or other politically-thinking driven students who she could share debates and discussions with. She also grew a joy of listening to stories and spreading gossip around the school. Information was like power to her and she enjoyed what was going on and how it could benefit her. She also enjoyed doing exercises in the morning to keep her in shape. Apart from those hobbies she did well in her studies to impress her mother and always tried to portray herself as little miss perfect. This soon caused conflict between her and Remy. Josée learn that her twin brother, Remy, was what you could call a mama's boy and was jealous of the attention Josée was getting. Soon the two would compete for their mother's attention. The peak of the fighting between the two reached when the two were left home around the age of 17 for a weekend. Josée assumed leadership role over the two and began to direct Remy around to keep the house tidy and clean. She wanted to make sure everything went perfectly like her mother would have wanted. Remy on the other hand was annoyed and angered. Eventually their was an argument between the two of who should cook the meal for their mother when she would arrive at night. In the end, they both made a meal for their mother who was enthusiastic about her children making a meal for her. Later at night they argued on who made the better meal. Remy accidentally out spoke that their mother had preferred his meal over her meal just like how he was chosen over her when their parents separated. Angered, Josée attacked Remy and the two got into a fight. Eventually their mother stopped the two. The two were bruised a bit but nothing serious. Meanwhile their mother demanded an explanation over what happened. Neither would give her a reason and remained mute. In the end their mother kept the two separated as often as possible and both siblings simply avoided each other. Of course the news of the rivalry between the two was spread across the school and both siblings still work hard to overtake the other. Advantages: Josée knows how to manipulate others and how to act. She also handles herself well in stressful situations and can keep a calm composure. Last she is also physically fit and physical work shouldn't be too hard on her. Disadvantages: Josée might be on the bad side of some students due to the rumours she enjoys spreading around. She is also very egoistic and might consider herself superior to other students causing her to overlook things. To add her syndrome caused her to have a hearing disorder. Last she holds a special grudge towards her twin brother Remy and will easily drive herself to go against him. With this she might let herself be manipulated if she thinks that she has a chance at striking Remy. --- Designated Number: Female Student no. 75 Designated Weapon: Blackjack Conclusion: They say good things come in small packages. With that blackjack, Ms. Trembley might be able to prove them right...providing she can hear the announcements. The above biography is as written by SRJJJB. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''SRJJJB, Limisios '''Kills: None Killed By: Ericka Bradley Collected Weapons: Blackjack (Assigned) Allies: Cisco Vasquez, Orpheus Campbell, Remy Kim Enemies: Ericka Bradley Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Josée was adopted by Limisios early on in the game. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Josée, in chronological order: V4: *Wake Me Up... *Ishida Hunting *Too Late *The Moment of Truth *Aching Chest and Blurry Sight *The Awkward Moment When You Realise That Everyone You Love is Dead *...Because I Can't Make It On My Own *The Cavalry Arrives *Tempting Fate *Lonely, Side by Side *Failing to Reappear Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Josée Trembley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Josée made it a very long way, and most of that is down to her adoptive handler. Limisios brought a lot of grounding to a concept which was a bit flawed beforehand, making Josée a character with a lot more empathy. She really cared about those close to her, even her brother, and she took Cisco under his wing after he was abandoned by his original ally. She managed to guide him along, delivering him safely into the hands of STAR during the rescue. I feel, personally, that Josée should have accompanied Cisco during the rescue. I was not a fan of characters sitting it out for revenge, and in this case especially Josée's grudge didn't get a lot of development. This came back even strong during her frankly-heavily-disappointing encounters with Ericka, who seemed almost to deliberately be avoiding picking up on the plotline. In fact, this is a huge problem because all of Josée's threads after the rescue deal directly with Ericka, who just does not engage, leaving her eventual killing of Josée feeling rather hollow. It's an unfortunate end to a character who really improved a lot during the course of the game. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students